1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for assisting individuals having neural muscular deficiencies in their hands that make it difficult to grasp objects.
2. Description of Related Technology
Individuals with neural muscular deficiencies in their hands often have difficulty securely grasping and holding objects. Because these individuals have a weakened grip, they are unable to perform activities that require holding objects for an extended period of time. For example, these individuals have difficulty eating, raking and playing various sports including tennis, golf, skiing and fishing. Further, these individuals have difficulty professionally because they may not be able to work as efficiently and productively as their co-workers who do not have neural muscular deficiencies.
Because individuals with these hand deficiencies are severely compromised and often prevented from performing many day to day physical activities, devices have been created to aid these individuals when grasping or holding objects. Many of these hand devices are gloves or mittens that have been adapted to help individuals hold objects. While these devices have helped some afflicted individuals hold objects, the existing devices have several disadvantages. First, the gloves are complex and, therefore, difficult to quickly and easily put on and take off. Second, because of the complexity of some of the current and proposed gripping aid devices, the gripping devices are expensive to manufacture. Finally, because many of the existing devices are not anatomically correct, they are not comfortable to wear, do not perform well for an extended period of time, and are not used by the afflicted individuals.
Currently, there are no gloves that are inexpensive, easy to use and ergonomically designed for individuals with neural muscular hand deficiencies. The disadvantages associated with current gripping devices demonstrate that there remains a need for a device to aid individuals for securely grasping or holding objects.
The present invention consists of a glove for securing an object in a hand of an individual including a strap and a clasp securely maintaining the object against a glove palm portion.
The glove includes a wrist portion that encircle""s the user""s wrist when the user inserts his hand into the glove. The glove also includes the palm portion extending from the wrist portion on one side of the glove and a dorsal portion extending from the wrist portion on the other side of the glove opposite the palm portion. The glove has a thumb sleeve extending from the palm and dorsal portions as well as finger sleeves extending from the palm and dorsal portions. Each finger sleeve has a palm side and a dorsal side.
The clasp is connected to the dorsal portion, and the strap is connected to at least one of the finger sleeves. The strap has opposite first and second ends as well as a top face and a bottom face. Additionally, the strap has hook and loop fastening elements. The end of the strap, which is not attached to the finger sleeve(s), extends around an object and engages the clasp to enable the hook and loop fastening elements to make contact and secure the strap to the clasp. When the strap is secured to the clasp, the object is securely held against the palm portion.
An additional embodiment of the glove has one component of hook and loop fastening elements coupled to the dorsal portion and the other of the hook and loop fastening elements coupled to the second end of the strap.